Christmas With The Wings
by Syaoran's Real Self
Summary: Countdown for the last few days of Christmas! Will be taken off at Januray 30th! Crossover at the end! SXS and minor KXF.
1. Mokona's Definition of Xmas

"Christmas?" Syaoran, Sakura, and Fay tilted their heads and asked. "They had that in my country, though I never really played a part. It's the birthday of some god, right?" Kurogane asked.

"No, silly! It's celebrating Mr. Christ's birthday!" Mokona said, hoping onto Kurogane's shoulder, much to his annoyance.

The group had landed in a snowy metropolis, named Yuki. Apparently, that name meant snow. It had green and red lights hanging all around with strange pointy-shaped trees, candy canes paving the sidewalks, and homes looking warm and cozy. Even the families looked so peaceful.

"Mr. Christ?" the group asked, not even getting a single clue of what Mokona was saying.

"Jesus Christ was the son of God! He did lots of miracles like walking on water and healing sick people!" The white dumpling went on and on about what Jesus did to get so well-known. "Christ-san seems like a very nice person!" Sakura smiled, facing Syaoran. "Mmm," Syaoran agreed.

The teens were both intrigued, and found themselves completely absorbed in what Mokona was saying.

"Ooh! And this is the best part! A family gets a pointy-shaped pine tree and decorates it with peppermint candy canes, rainbow lights, tinsel, and popcorn, with an angel and star on top! And, then, a fat old dude name Santy Claus* comes down the chimney at midnight and puts presents under the tree! He also stuffs candy inside these giant red stockings that go over the fireplace," Mokona was wrapping up its little story, when they heard Fay burst out,

"LET"S CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!!!!" "I agree! It sounds very fun! What about you Syaoran-kun? Kurogane-san?" Sakura was getting excited, embracing Mokona.

"I think it's a great idea!" Syaoran smiled at the Princess. If it made her happy, so be it! In fact, Syaoran, himself wanted to celebrate Christmas.

"I really don't give a crap one way or another, just don't go making a ruckus," Kurogane instructed from his corner.

"We'll _try_ not!" Fay said, wrapping his arms around both Syaoran and Sakura. "Mokona wants to be held too!" Mokona bounced on Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh! And you guys have to write out a wish list and mail it to Santy Clause before Christmas!" Mokona 'spat' out some paper and pencils.

"Let's see, what do I want?" Sakura pondered. "I don't really want anything. I just want Sakura-hime to be happy," Syaoran sat back, until Mokona popped up in his face.

"You mean you don't want THIS!" Mokona waved a catalog with brand new archeologist equipment with the prices marked down, 50%! As it waved the catalog in Syaoran's face, his eyeballs followed it. He started sweating.

"Syaoran-kun's is getting sweaty!" Fay said. "Sweaty!" Mokona echoed. Syaoran blushed and quickly wrote down 'archeology anything' on his paper. He peered over to the Princess' paper and saw a lot of writing on it, but didn't get to read because she quickly covered it. "Syaoran-kun cannot see it!" Sakura winked at Syaoran, and he blushed.

Fay was busy getting Kurogane to write down something, but all he wrote was 'peace and quiet' in scratchy handwriting. What Fay wrote still remains a mystery.

"I just hope they realize that Santa might not come," Mokona thought silently, and solemnly.

(Sorry so late at night! It's a countdown for the last few days until Christmas!)


	2. SHOPPING!

"Hey Syaoran, how did we get money?" Mokona asked as Syaoran carried Mokona to the mall. Fay, Sakura, and Kurogane followed behind.

"I don't really know, hey! We're here!" Syaoran said as they approached the gigundonormussupercallifragilisticexpectidicious big mall.

"Wow, that's one gigundonormussupercallifragilisticexpectidicious store," Fay looked up. "I think it's called a mall," Mokona said.

"Well, let's go!" Syaoran opened the door, and out came a mob of people holding red and green. Our gang got trampled. "Mokona is not a stuffed toy!" Mokona shouted as two girls fought over it. "Moko-chan!" Sakura shouted. Kurogane stomped over and snatched the fur ball and held it by its ears.

"O-okay," Syaoran stuttered. "Sakura-hime, please don't stray too far," Syaoran held Sakura's hand. She blushed. "Y-yes," she gripped it.

"Aww! I want someone to hold my hand!" Fay grabbed Kurogane's hand, but he quickly snatched it away. "NO!" he hollered in his ear.

First, they went into a Hot Topic store. Sakura was purely scared of the goth, emo-looking accessories. She clutched on to Syaoran's arm, making him blush.

"I wonder what it would be like if one of you wore this!" Mokona held up a leather bra with metal studs as the strap-thingys. Syaoran, Kurogane, and Sakura blushed, while Fay laughed, leading to the group looking at him.

"What's that?" Fay pointed. "This is what Sakura uses to-" Mokona was about to get into a discussion about female necessities, much to Sakura's embarrassment. "No, not that!" Fay put his hand on Mokona's mouth.

"Those!" Fay pointed at a giant rack of CD's and posters. Syaoran ran up and put on headphones. "This music is awesome!" Syaoran let out his inner-teenager and sang along to the song.

"Sy-Syaoran-kun..." Sakura blushed at the thought of Syaoran singing, when she saw an Avril Lavigne poster. "She's so pretty!" Sakura put the headphones on and heard 'Girlfriend.'

"Kurogane was listening to some rap song (LOW!!! Lol!) when Fay pulled the headphones off and Kurogane's ears were filled with DDR songs and Toybox. But, then he heard it.....Barbie Girl! By Aqua. "It's Kurotan's fave song!" Fay said, but Kurogane grabbed him by his collar with his eyes going red.

"Ooooh! Kuro-barbie's angry!" Fay said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AT VICTORIA'S SECRET!!!

Kurogane and Syaoran went outside due to major hormone malfunction. Fay's hormone malfunction was so serious; he was stunned and was not able to leave the store (or was he?) Sakura blushed as she looked around.

"This will look good on Sakura!" Mokona held a red bikini with mistletoes as decorations.

She was a tomato now, "Please, let's go!" Sakura grabbed Mokona and left. She stomped back inside and dragged Fay out too.

"I think it's Sakura's 'Angry Time!'" Mokona asked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'I'll never look at Sakura the same way again,' Syaoran thought. That Victoria's Secret trip was way too much for him.

After hitting a few more shops, the stopped at the Home of the Thunder Thighs, AKA, McDonalds!!!

Kurogane hit it large, by buying a Big Mac. Sakura and Fay ordered salads (they're skinny! they need to gain wait! give them some meat!). Syaoran ordered a happy meal. He only liked the toy.

He and Mokona were busy with the toy, while Sakura watched as Kurogane gulfed down the Big Mac, with Fay chanting "Eat! Eat! Eat!" in his ear.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They found a few stores with 'normal' clothes in it. They bought some jeans, sweaters, and other necessities.

"WAIT! We still need to buy presents!" Mokona stopped the group as Syaoran and Sakura started running for the candy store.

"Isn't Santa Clause-san going to take care of that?" Sakura asked. "Yes, but friends and family buy stuff for each other too!" Mokona said.

"But it's already 7:00 and the mall closes at 8:30," Fay said. "Then, let's split up! Mokona will go with Sakura!" Mokona hopped on Sakura's shoulder.

"B-but, Hime!" Syaoran was worried and sure that Sakura would get lost. "Don't worry, Mokona will make sure Sakura only gets presents for other people!" Mokona called, as it led Sakura away. "That's not what I meant," Syaoran sighed and started his shopping.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

WITH FAY!

"Um, Miss!" Fay called to the clerk that owned a store with general supplies, "What do you get a girl with almost no memories?"

"Umm, a Doctor's appointment?" the lady answered as if it were a joke. "No, it's not a joke," Fay said.

"Well, how old is she?" she asked. "Hmmm," Fay wondered. He never asked Syaoran of Sakura's age. "I would guess anywhere from 13-15," Fay answered.

"Then I would suggest you step into this isle here," the clerk pointed Fay to a part of the store with pink everything.

Fay flinched at the sight of so much pink, but kept his smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

WITH KUROTAN!

"I got the Princess' gift, Furball's gift, Blondie's gift, now I have to get the kid something," Kurogane couldn't believe he was shopping for gifts, especially for Mokona and Fay.

Just then, he felt himself a force attracting him. "What the hell?" he turned around and saw a sword shop. (A sword shop in a mall?)

Kurogane started sweating. If he went inside, he would go crazy, trying to swing swords. He took a deep breath. He walked inside and saw all different types of swords, even ones that looked like they were from Nihon.

'Wait, these aren't for me. I'm sure the kid can use another sword, especially after he got blood all over his Hien,' Kurogane had a flashback to a previous world. Syaoran was trying to polish his sword, imitating Kurogane. Then, his hand slipped and, well...the blood left marks and he got a scar.

Kurogane looked over and saw a sword with some kind of Chinese character engraved. The handle was metallic green with an amazing grip. It was fit for Syaoran's short stature.

He grinned and bought it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

WITH SYAORAN

"I can't get enough of this stuff!" Syaoran passed by the food court as they were handing out free cheese cubes. Syaoran, being one of the curious ones, tried a cube and thought it was the most delicious thing this world had to offer.

Cube after cube and people looked at him like he was a glutton.

"Crap," Syaoran cursed under his breath as he looked at the clock. "ONLY 15 MINUTES LEFT!?" Syaoran ran to get presents.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOX

No with Sakura, sorry. If your lucky, there might be a flashback!

"Wow! You guys sure loaded up! Did you all get something for Mokona?" Mokona asked, covering it's spoiled grin. Everyone quickly nodded.

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX

Short chapter, I know. The characters are OOC and it's a bit wild. It is so late, but later tonight, I'll post another and on Christmas, I'll spend all day if I have to! PLEASE RXR!


	3. COOKING!

Kurogane walked into the living room to find the kids and Mokona passed out on the couch. "They're tired from bringing home $150 worth of groceries!" Fay called from the kitchen.

"Flashback!"

"_Hey, you guys!" Fay woke Syaoran and Sakura early in the morning, 6:00. "Whahh?" They both moaned angrily. Sakura's hair was messy and she looked like a demon. Syaoran had his evil eyes._

"_I need you two to get some groceries! Get dressed and breakfasts is on the table!" Fay left._

_Syaoran shook his head and grabbed clothes to go change. Sakura sat in a daze until Syaoran snapped his fingers in her face._

"_Wha?" Sakura asked, trying to comb her hair, embarrassed that her hair was messy._

"_Grocery shopping, get changed, now," Syaoran pointed to the bathroom._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Fay really expects us to carry all THAT!?" Mokona cried at the sight of a huge mound of groceries. "No, we're supposed to carry all that and WALK home," Syaoran said. NOBODY awakes Syaoran from his beauty sleep!_

"End Flashback"

"You made them carry all that!?" Kurogane yelled at the mage, who just laughed. "Well, I was too scared to wake you up, Kuro-sama!" Fay said.

"Anyway, I need you to help me cook! There are all sorts of yummies that need to be cooked!" Fay stepped aside from the stove to reveal a mountain of food.

"We're eating all that crap?" Kurogane looked at the blonde in a disbelieving way. "1.) It's food, not crap, and 2.) I figured a big tough guy like you and Mokona would be able to finish what the kids and I can't eat! Now, Daddy has to help Mommy right now!" Fay grabbed Kurogane's hand and told him to chop a series of veggies and meat.

Kurogane bent over and saw that the mage was mixing eggs, flour, sugar, butter, vanilla, and some other ingredients together.

"What the hell are you making?" Kurogane would never mix those together.

"Silly Kuro-sama! It's a chocolate cake! Remember in Outo? Those chocolate fondants are similar to cake!" Fay explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cake came out, but Fay had burnt his hand taking it out. "Oowie!!" Fay held his hand under running cold water.

"Baka," Kurogane said. "Kuro-sama, can you please frost the cake?" Fay said, using his puppy dog eyes. Nobody could resist those. "No," except Kurogane. "Pweasse?" Fay asked, clinging to his comrades arm with his uninjured had.

"Fine, just get the heck off me!" Kurogane barked at Fay. "Hyuu!" Fay said, but then, he received chocolate frosting smeared on his face.

Kurogane smirked, as he was the culprit. "Oh no, you don't know what you've started," Fay smirked and threw mashed potatoes at Kurogane's face.

Kurogane scowled and held Fay down, ready to stuff more food at his face. "Ooooh!" BoyXBoy action!" Mokona squealed. Sakura blushed and Syaoran quickly covered her eyes.

"He was hungry, see?" Kurogane stuffed a leftover piece of sushi, Fay's hell on earth, into Fay's mouth.

He teared up, seriously wanting to puke.

"Thank goodness," Sakura sighed.

"I'm hungry," Syaoran put his head down, ashamed as his stomach growled loudly.

Kurogane let go of Fay, and Fay ran to the bathroom. They heard coughing and hacking, and finally a sigh of relief.

O.o read the expression of everyone.

XOXOXOXXO

Okay, shorter than the rest. This was only written in 20 minutes. No, Kurogane was NOT straddling Fay, he held him by the throat.

Next chapter WILL have crossovers!


	4. Christmas starts with K

Ohayo, and a Merry Christmas!!!

Our Tsubasa gang was stuffed after the wonderfully cooked dinner, cooked by Fay, with 'help' from Kurogane.

Fay brought out the enormous chocolate cake, which Kurogane had actually done a nice job of frosting on. "Anyone want any!?" Fay asked eagerly.

Just then, they heard a boom.

"Damn it! I told her it was too early!" an angry voice said. "She said there would be food here," a lazy voice said.

Sakura was about to venture into the living room when Syaoran stopped her. "Wait here, Hime," Syaoran told Sakura.

He walked into the living room. He saw two dark haired guys that seemed a few years older than Syaoran. One wore glasses and was dressed in a Santa outfit. The other had lazy eyes and was dressed up as Rudolf, the Red nosed Reindeer.

The santa cleared his voice. "I'm Watanuki Kimihiro, the Dimensional Witch sent us," Watanuki said, with a smile.

"Doumeki Shizuka," Doumeki said, adjusting his reindeer antlers.

They heard two other booms and a girly shriek. "Mokona! Are you okay," a girl asked.

"That doesn't sound like Hime to me," Syaoran said. "Himawari-chan?" Watanuki helped up a girl who looked about his age. She was tall, had two enormous pigtails and was dressed as a female Santa, except she wore a mini skirt. (in this cold!?)

"Hello, I'm Himawari Kunogi," Himawari introduced herself.

"Kuro Mokona!" White Mokona popped out from the kitchen with cake on its mouth and gave its sibling a hug.

"There are two manjuu?" Kurogane asked in dismay.

"There's a white one?" Watanuki asked, his mouth wide open. "Yep!" both Mokonas were catching each other up on everything while Sakura and Himawari were awing over them.

"I forgot to ask your names," Himawari asked. "That boy is Syaoran, this girl is Princess Sakura, I'm Fay, and this big dude is Kuro-wan wan!" Fay said.

"It's Kurogane! Not Kuro-wan wan!" Kurogane yelled.

Himawari giggled as Watanuki was floating in the air. "You guys were sent my the Dimensional Witch?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, she forced us to come," Watanuki sighed.

FLASHBACK!!!

"_Watanuki!" Yuuko hollered to Watanuki, who at that time was preparing Christmas Eve dinner. _

"_What is it NOW!?" he had been tending to her 'needs' every day, as Doumeki, Himawari, and Mokona accompanied him on his duties. _

"_Remember those nice travelers?" Yuuko asked, now wearing a Santa suit that revealed cleavage, as usual. "You mean the one with the princess and the ninja with a temper problem?" Watanuki asked._

"_Yep! I have Christmas gifts for them! You are going to be Santa and fall down their chimney!" Yuuko decided._

_She lifted up a bag of gifts, which was enormous, and a bag with Christmas clothes in it._

"_Doumeki, Himawari, and Mokono will accompany you," Yuuko said. "Whahh! I get to wear a Santa oufit?" Himawari squealed in delight. "What am I? Can I be Santa?" Doumeki said with a blank attitude._

"_Sorry, Doumeki, Watanuki will be Santa. You get to be Rudolf though!" Yuuko stuck the nose and antlers on him. Doumeki had an anime sweat drop roll down his head._

"_Mokona wants a Christmas hat too!" Mokona cried. "I'm sure there will be plenty hats there for you to choose from!" Yuuko smiled at the black furball._

"_Puu!"_

END FLASHBACK!!!

"I don't have a temper problem!" Kurogane yelled, "That damn witch!"

"Is there any food?" Doumeki asked. Watanuki and Himawari's stomachs growled.

"Yes, there's food inside the kitchen!" Sakura smiled.

As they all sat down, Kurogane and Watanuki were sharing their experiences with each other on Yuuko. Himawari and Sakura lovingly fussed over the Mokonas. Syaoran and Fay were watching in awe at how much Doumeki ate.

"Wow, um, you have a healthy appetite," Fay said as politely. "Um, yes," Syaoran added.

AFTER DINNER

It was extremely late, but everyone wanted to stay up and wait till it was Christmas.

Syaoran sat by Sakura as she leaned on his shoulder. "It's cold," Sakura murmured. Syaoran hesitated, but he wrapped an arm around her. Sakura blushed but leaned closer.

Fay glanced over and saw the two. "Aww, now isn't that cute, Kurogane?" Fay said.

"My name is not...wait, you called me Kurogane," Kurogane said, looking at Fay. Fay smiled and shrugged. "Maybe the Christmas angel heard a plea!" Fay said.

"What Christmas Angel?" Kurogane asked disbelievingly. "Made up, Kuro-sama!" Fay said.

'Now if only the 'Christmas Angel' would answer my wish,' Fay looked at Kurogane longingly.

"Whaa!?" Kurogane asked. "Nothing, Kuro-sama!" Fay said. "What the-"

"Watanuki, look! It's so pretty!" Himawari grabbed Watanuki's hand and pointed at the stars. Watanuki blushed. "Hi-Himawari-chan," Watanuki said. Just then, Doumeki held Watanuki's hand.

"Wha-What the hell!?" Watanuki was freaking out, letting go of both his friend's hands. "Lovey Lovey!" Black Mokona said.

"Syaoran-kun, do you know what I'm going to wish for when New Years comes?" Sakura smiled at Syaoran.

"No, what?" Syaoran asked, his arm still around her.

She took a deep breath and kissed his cheek. "I-I'm sorry," she pulled away and blushed.

Syaoran smiled and pulled her closer. He kissed her lips. A quick one, though. Sakura hugged him, as he hugged back.

"I think I know," Syaoran whispered in her ear.

Flashback!!!

"_Mokona, I'm really at loss for what to get Syaoran," Sakura looked down, ashamed. She had already gotten everyone else presents. _

"_You know," Mokona got Sakura's attention, "presents don't always have to be bought. That's what Mokona thinks! As long as it's from your heart, Mokona thinks Syaoran is going to like it! It's the thought that counts!" _

_Sakura looked at Mokona. She smiled and hugged Mokona. "Thank you, Moko-chan," Sakura said._

"_Sakura," Mokona said._

"_When you asked me what to get Syaoran, you didn't use an honorific!" Mokona said._

End Flashback!

"Thanks, Mokona," Sakura murmured.

THE NEXT MORNING!

"Wow! Thank you, Kurogane-san!" Sakura said, picking up the headband he had gotten her. It wasn't special, but it was pretty.

"I think it'll go great with the scarf Fay-san bought me and the blouse the Dimensional Witch sent me!" Sakura said. She picked up a small box wrapped in pink that said 'From Syaoran, to my best friend.' She smiled.

Inside, she found a beautiful necklace with a pink diamond on it. The locket opened up to reveal a picture of the whole Tsubasa gang, all smiling and happy.

"Syaoran-kun, it's beautiful," Sakura hugged Syaoran.

"Your welcome, Hime," Syaoran said. "Call me Sakura," Sakura said. "Prin-Sa-ku," Syaoran tried. "Sa-ku-ra," Sakura looked at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled, feeling nostalgic. He remembered shortly before the journey began that he and Sakura had had this conversation before.

"Sakura," Syaoran said. Sakura smiled.

The Mokonas were sharing a bag of candies that the Tsubasa gang had bought for them. Fay was busy flipping through a cookbook that Syaoran had gotten him and Kurogane was polishing a sword that Sakura got him.

Watanuki, Himawari, and Doumeki were surprised to find out that Yuuko had gotten them something too.

Kurogane reached in his pocket. A candy cane with a ribbon wrapped around it.

"Oi, shiro manjuu, come out here for a sec," Kurogane called white Mokona over outside.

"Don't tell the others I got you this," Kurogane handed Mokona the candy cane. "Kurogane, thank you!" Mokona flew up to Kurogane and kissed him on the cheek.

Kurogane was about to pull away, but hey, it was Christmas.

"Now, I think it's time you granted another person's wish," Mokona said mischievously. "Huh?" Kurogane asked as Mokona flew back inside.

"Who's?" Kurogane asked.

"Kuro-puu! Get inside, you'll get sick!" Fay called from inside.

_Could it be? No, that's impossible, _Kurogane smiled to himself as he walked inside.

AT YUUKO'S SHOP!!

"I hope you guys enjoyed the presents. Merry Christmas," Yuuko sighed.

"As long as they realize they have to return a present, added to the White Day gift," Yuuko smirked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yes! This is the first chapter fic I've ever completed! Forgive me if there's any OOCness. And, I haven't read much of xxxHolic, so I don't know how Himawari acts.

And about the kiss, I wasn't going to put it on, but for my reviewer, I put it in.

Can anyone guess what Fay's Christmas wish was? Does Kurogane know who's wish to grant?

If I get more than 20 reviews, I'll post one more chapter!

Merry Chrithmath!


End file.
